


Mile High

by SunDaeDreamz



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Sorry Not Sorry, down and dirty bathroom sex, drown out the feelz with sex, sundae, too many feelz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunDaeDreamz/pseuds/SunDaeDreamz
Summary: Daesung and Taeyang are on the same plane to Hawaii.  Daesung notices that the older member's hair is the same auburn color as last time they were headed there.  Youngbae can't get the image of Daesung almost swallowing a rib whole without choking out of his mind (thanks alot instagram for that video).  Neither is able to get the other out of his head, even though they should.  Maybe a quickie in the airplane bathroom will help?





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am fully aware that Youngbae and Hyorin are in love and about to be married. Yes I am immensely happy for both of them and can't wait for sunflower babies. But that said, I have always been and always will be a SunDae shipper. This is my fantasy world. And THIS story is probably as close to reality as that world will probably ever come. That being said... ON WITH THE SMUT.

**If you want to see the video that Taeyang is thinking of you can do so[here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BdjrnH8hlPs/?taken-by=sundaedreamz).  Pretty much any time Daesungie eats is pornographic, but this time he truly outdid himself. *gulp, shiver***

* * *

 Thank you Instagram.... or not.

            Youngbae sunk lower in his seat while trying to be subtle about adjusting the growing boner in his pants. Matters were only made worse when he had realized that not only were he and Daesung on the same plane that they were seated next to each other. This had not been his intention when he agreed to the Hawaiian photo shoot and scheduling it the same time as Dae's D'Na in Hawaii show. He never should have spent the wait for boarding scrolling Instagram. Then he would never have seen that video clip. The video of Daesung, almost swallowing a galbi rib whole, without choking! And then... then he moaned. Bae decided he was doomed as he gave a somewhat wobbly smile to his dongsaeng as he took his seat.

            Daesung had already dealt with the mental anguish brought on by finding out that Bae and Hyorin were taking their wedding pictures in Hawaii, during the same time as his solo concert. At least he thought he had.  Then he boarded the plane and watched his exe take off his hat, revealing the new color it had been mostly hiding. Auburn and almost the same shade as the last time BigBang was in the island state. Now instead he found himself seated next to Youngbae with a boner that wouldn't go away, just like the images in his head of the last time he had seen that color. Images of them, naked and sweaty, on some isolated beach, Youngbae's then auburn hair reflecting the sun. Images he usually tried to keep from remembering. It was Dae's favorite color on him. Daesung looked over at the man next to him and tried to be inconspicuous as he adjusted the front of his jeans. It was going to be a really uncomfortable flight.

 

A few hours later

 

            Daesung sighed and dried his hands on the flimsy paper towels that the airplane provided.  He couldn’t stall anymore.  He really should return to his seat.  Being gone much longer would be conspicuous.  The last thing he wanted was to have Youngbae be suspicious.  It was still a struggle though, to banish their memories from his brain.  Sighing again Dae unlocked and opened the sliding door, almost running over the man he was just thinking about.  His eyes shot open wide as Bae put a finger to his lips and shoved him back into the small lavatory space and entering it with him.  He watched still wide eyed as the door was locked and a pair of blown pupils settled on him.

            “I’m sorry Daesungie, but I… I have to.  I can’t get you out of my mind,” Youngbae murmured as he reached out to run a finger along the jawline of confused face in front of him.

            “I don’t understand Hyung, you have to what?”  Dae began before he was interrupted by lips meeting his own, plump needy lips that he had missed so much.  Even though he knew he shouldn’t, Daesung let go, kissing Bae in return, just as needy.  He felt more than he heard Youngbae moan, melting into his body in the confined quarters.  The unmistakable bulge he felt pressed against him only serving to bring his control spiraling even more away from him.

            Youngbae broke away, looking up into the now also blown pupils of his dongsaeng.  “We don’t have much time, I wish we did,” He breathed as he gave Daesung a gentle shove so that he was seated on the closed commode. He found one of the younger’s hands, placing it over his erection.  “You still do this to me.  I can’t stop it.  I tried. I…I…” his words brought to a sudden halt as Dae lowered his track pants and boxers to the tops of his thighs, freeing him from their confines.  A tiny smirk and Daesung had him engulfed.  Throwing back his head Youngbae allowed himself to be free of his guilt long enough to enjoy the warm wetness that was his Daesungie’s mouth.  He could feel his cock being slid even further back until it hit the back of Dae’s throat.  Feeling Daesung’s moan vibrate through his cock was it.  He couldn’t hold back any more.  Looking down at his beautiful lover, he ran a thumb along his jawline and up to his cheek before threading his fingers into his always soft locks. Once he had a good grip a few thrusts of his hips had him sliding even further down as he marveled, as always, at Daesung’s lack of gag reflex. One last thrust and he felt Dae’s throat constrict pushing him over the edge.  Youngbae tried to pull out, knowing Daesung’s concern for his vocal cords but Daesung held him still as he released, not letting a single drop go to waste.

            Both of them knew they were rapidly running out of time as Daesung stood, unbuttoning his jeans and fumbling slightly with unzipping the fly. Moving to trade places with Bae, he was surprised to find this hyung bracing his hands against the wall and pushing his naked ass towards Dae.  “I don’t have lube, I will hurt you,” he stammered as he stroked his aching shaft. 

            “It’s okay.  I deserve some pain, don’t I?” was the reply he got, as Youngbae took Daesung’s hand and spit in his palm.  “Please Daesung-ah, I need to feel you inside me.  We don’t have much more time.”

            Shaking his head, Daesung couldn’t find it in himself to argue with his hyung’s points.  Stroking himself to spread the saliva over his tip, he lined up with Bae’s ass and pushed in, stopping  when he heard Youngbae whine as his cock’s head breached the tight ring of muscles.  Reaching forward with his free hand and he tangled his fingers into Bae’s newly colored strands.  A sharp tug exposed his muscled neck.  Youngbae whimpered in need as he pressed his lips to the skin he had exposed.  “Are you ready Yeobo?  You are certain?”  The briefest nod he received was all he needed.  Releasing his grip on the older’s hair he gripped Youngbae’s hips firmly digging his fingers in deep enough to likely leave bruises, before slamming himself the rest of the way in.  Now that he had started Dae was not certain he’d be able to stop, but then he didn’t want to.  He needed to feel Youngbae, submitting beneath him, needed to see him gripping the walls of the dirty airplane bathroom as he snapped his powerful hips driving into him several times.  He slowed his pace, starting to feel guilty for possibly hurting Bae only to have the other wiggle his hips back and whimper again.  Seeing Youngbae so undone, so much in need of him, of his cock, it was almost too much to wrap his brain around.  So instead Dae picked back up his previous pace racing to his finish.  Thinking was bad, feeling was good.  Feeling Youngbae’s insides flutter around his cock as he came was the best feeling he knew.

            Pulling out as gently as he could, Daesung gave his exe one last gentle kiss on his neck in apology before doing up his fly and straightening his clothes as best as he could in the cramped space.  Any trace of dominance from him now gone Daesung bowed his head as he muttered “I’ll leave first hyung,” as he retreated quickly from the small room. 

            Youngbae took a deep breath as he carefully slid himself back into a standing position. Even that slight movement let him know that sitting for many more hours in his seat would be a not so gentle reminder of what had just occurred.  Not that he didn’t deserve it, welcomed it even.  His love for his dongsaeng would never die no matter what he had to do for society.  The least he could do was endure a bit of discomfort after what he had put Daesung’s gentle, fragile heart through.  This encounter probably didn’t help matters, but Youngbae had a hard time staying away.  Daesung was the light and he the moth.  He’d be forever drawn.

            Finally Youngbae made his way back to his seat trying his best not to limp and meaning to check on Dae, but found him asleep, or at least pretending to be.  Deciding it was best this way for now he eased into his space, using his jacket as a blanket and did the same.


End file.
